paranautical_activityfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes
The following is the official list of patch notes that have been released for the game. BETA V1.1 *Added 1 more gun *Added 2 more bosses *Added 2 more enemies *Added 2 more floors *Added 5 more items *Added better gun sounds *Added gamepad support *Added new boss items *Added new environment textures *Added new splash screen for the main menu *Added randomized bosses *Fixed Skullito falling out of the level *Fixed backless lightning bolt render glitch *Fixed doors sometimes locking you out of a room *Fixed elevator occasionally leaving you *Fixed ledge jump glitch *Fixed misplaced map glitch *Rebalanced crossbow *Rebalanced item drops BETA V1.2 *Added 1 new weapon: Poseidon's Trident *Added 2x as many room variations! *Added 5 new items *Added Giant swinging blade trap *Added Lava floor trap *Added New wall textures, randomized textures *Fixed Crossbow refusing to fire after pausing/picking up another weapon *Fixed? Bosses occasionally glitching out of the world *Fixed? Item room wall not being placed correctl *Replaced old placeholder songs with songs from the OST BETA V1.3 *No official patch notes were released, however minibosses were added to the game BETA V1.4 *rebalanced early game to be easier *rebalanced late game to be harder *nerfed pretty much every item *changed credit sequence *changed health upgrades to give you full heart containers instead of empty ones *fixed floors occasionally containing only a few rooms *fixed bombs dealing extra damage to certain bosses and enemies *fixed long silence between certain songs *fixed dobee glitching out of the level (again…) *Fixed glitching out of rooms before beating them *added damage indicator to HUD. *added new HUD *added new randomized splash screens *added new textures for late game levels *added invincibility timer *added 2 new floors *added 10 new items *added 2 new enemies *added 5 new bosses *added 2 new guns *added 1 new miniboss *added 5 new rooms per floor BETA V1.5 *added character select *added fanart to credits sequence *added 2 new songs to the soundtrack *added new menus *added FOV slider *added loading screen *added short-ranged version of the magnet as default gear *added sickle sound *changed shotgun sound *changed guns so they cost money *changed Omni the octopus boss fight *changed attack blowfish (experimental) *changed hud to make it smaller and less intrusive *buffed bombs *buffed final boss *buffed gilead's gun *nerfed bunnyhopping (on accident!) *fixed magnet occasionally not working *fixed door sounds rapidly looping when you enter a room *fixed audio sliders not being accurate *fixed being unable to jump while walking on stairs *fixed bombs interacting strangely with bullets and particles *fixed namenlos floating when he ran *fixed bunny hopping occasionally slowing you down instead of speeding you up *fixed getting stuck in boss rooms that spawn spiders (probably) BETA V1.5.1 *fixed audio sliders in main menu *fixed spawning with double jump *fixed no credits after beating final boss *fixed the same weapon showing up twice in a shop *fixed bosses that spawn spiders occasionally being unbeatable BETA V1.6 *added Tenchi Ninja enemy. *added arrow traps *added new miniboss *added 8 new items *added level indicator *nerfed most items *nerfed lava rooms *nerfed character starting stats *buffed final boss. monsters she spawns no longer drop loot. BETA V1.7 *added 25 new items *added powerups *added superweapons BETA V1.8 *added 2 new superweapons *added 11 new items *added 2 new OST tracks *added 3 new powerups *added 3 new bosses *added 2 new enemies *added weapon sway *added dark floors *added bottomless pit floors *added armory rooms *added trap rooms *added 42 new room varieties *added pillars *fixed firerate being broken when switching between super and regular weapons *fixed canobeans *fixed collision errors regarding particle effects and bullets *fixed spiders glitching through walls preventing the completion of some bosses *fixed being able to escape a room after activating it, locking yourself out *nerfed piracy *buffed cherry bombs *tweaked player icon on map to make it easier to see *tweaked david bowie class, added superweapon *tweaked tank class, added superweapon *tweaked hanz boss item drops BETA V1.8.1 *fixed floor staying dark when falling through a hole in a dark floor *fixed boss health bar staying on screen when falling through a floor during a boss fight *fixed mermaid killing herself *fixed snail randomly damaging player until they die *fixed not returning to menu after credits end *fixed the golden scissors powerup removing scissors item *fixed problem that was causing occasional stuttering *fixed crosshair showing up in credits *fixed occasionally being able to see up into the level after falling through a hole *fixed shop corners not touching *fixed being able to escape the elevator after sending it to next floor *fixed powerups intersecting objects *added more fanart to credits *added proper credit for sound effects *added davy jones locker to item pool *added unique sounds for each powerup *tweaked rocket sound to make it quieter *tweaked explosive barrels to make them sometimes drop bombs and the blast shield item *tweaked special room (armory and trap room) frequency, made them more rare BETA V1.9 * added 3 new bosses * added bouncer character * added 15 new items * added 3 new weapons * added superbosses * added casino special room * added a ghost that shows up and wrecks your shit if you stay on a level too long * added secret 8th floor * added new final boss fight for the 8th floor * added impact sounds for bullets * added ambient sounds for bullets * added fuse sound to bombs * added indicators in the elevators for what floor you’re on to replace the dumb HUD indicator * added random character button to character select * added vsync option to graphics menu * fixed text popup being colored wrong for powerups * fixed some superweapons not being centered on item pedastals * fixed new powerups not being able to spawn from power of the gods item * fixed explosive barrel fire going through platforms * fixed map going outside HUD bounds * fixed weapons not hitting enemies at point blank range * fixed being able to get into rooms without activating them when you have the mushroom powerup * fixed the rocket launcher not reloading properly when switching to superweapon * fixed being able to overcharge the sickle and crossbowfixed bomb bros leaving behind fantom bombs * fixed item descriptions not being sized right after taking mushroom * fixed random exploding sound triggering when entering some floors * fixed spawn room retaining early game textures in the late game * fixed tenchi and namenlos shooting through objects * fixed dynomite having the wrong health stat in character select * fixed not being able to pause when you have 0 health with the shell * fixed harp item’s strings not matching up to the harp itself * fixed some spinning items not stopping when the game is paused * fixed menus being cut off at non-16:9 resolutions * fixed stuttering when looking at items for the first time * fixed options menus not returning to the root menu when unpausing then pausing again * fixed launcher image not being sized correctly * fixed scissors item being too low on pedastal and intersecting it * fixed coin sound getting ridiculously loud when grabbing lots of coins * tweaked plasma balls to make them spawn blood particles when hitting enemies * tweaked drop rates * tweaked character select to start on different character every time the game is run * tweaked map to center it on player * tweaked final boss fight to make it harder * tweaked boss health bar to make transitions smoother * tweaked special room frequency * tweaked special floor frequency * tweaked left hand to cause it to stop superweapon ammo from dropping * tweaked gileads gun (buff) * tweaked mermaid boss (buff) * tweaked banshee boss (buff) * tweaked can o beans to do poison damage (buff) * tweaked hanz pistol (nerf) * tweaked bullet physics * tweaked HUD to show collected items BETA V1.9.1 * added elevator ding * added classic mode (no ghost. cant get to 8th floor) * added hardcore mode (ghost. can get to 8th floor) * added infinite mode (ghost. repeat ghost secret to loop back to first floor) * added randomized mystery man character * added 40 new room variations * added new texture set for the 8th floor * added more fanart and sound credit to credits * added oculus support * added basic gamepad/controller support * added adaru to final boss waves * added notification in controls menu that controls have to be rebound in the game’s launcher * fixed items intersecting pedastal in poseidon boss room * fixed omni death particle not scaling with him * fixed Adaru humping * fixed ghost showing up during the credits * fixed dhalia’s mom superboss being completely broken on some machines * fixed oar acting as a jetpack * fixed being able to escape elevators after activating them * fixed N on compass sticking through the back * fixed battle snail not damaging you if you sit inside him * fixed starfish not properly reviving you with kamikaze * fixed evil eye causing lots of tridents to spawn * fixed trident vanishing when swapping to superweapon * fixed shops and some other rooms having cracks in the corners * fixed flipper making the world end with laser shotgun * tweaked doorframes to make them glow * tweaked beard+sickle combo (nerf) * tweaked screen shake * tweaked audio balance * tweaked some boss rooms * tweaked hanz pistol * tweaked ghost (buff) * tweaked credits so they return you to the main menu instead of the character select screen